How Do You Propose ?
by darkness wasted
Summary: Tails wants to ask Cream to marry him but he doesn't know how. TialsCream Fic. Enjoy!


How Do You Propose

How Do You Propose?

Tails and Cream have been dating foe three years now. Tails wants to ask her to marry him but he's not sure how to ask. He goes to Sonic's apartment and asks him. He knocked on his door and waited for an answer. "It's open!" Someone yelled from inside.

Tails walked in and looked for Sonic. He was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Tails read the cover _How To Get a Girlfriend in 10 easy Steps_. Tails laughed and it scared Sonic. "Whoa uhh…." Sonic threw the magazine at the book shelf where it landed perfectly.

"So what's up Tails?" Sonic asked still pretty red. Tails rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well I want to ask Cream to um….marry me." Tails said nervously.

"Awesome Bro! When are you going to ask?" Sonic said excited.

Tails shrugged. "See that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I really don't know how to ask her." Tails said sitting down. "I'm pretty nervous." Tails confessed.

Sonic smiled. "Well sorry bro but I'm not good in that area. You should ask Shadow. He just asked Amy to marry him. He seemed pretty cool about it." Sonic said thinking.

"Shadow won't talk to me. Not after I almost crashed my plane on him." Tails thought back about two years. He was fixing his plane and took it out for a test run. When the engine acted up. He tried to land but Shadow was taking a nap on the area he wanted to land in. Let's just say Shadow won't be outside for awhile.

"He can't keep a grudge that long Tails." Sonic said. Tails looked at him annoyed. "He remembered soldiers coming to the ARK and killing Maria. That was fifty years ago." Tails put his face into his palms. Sonic didn't like it when he was sad.

"Come on. What's the harm in asking him?" Sonic said. Tails thought and an image of Shadow trying to rip his head off appeared. "Maybe we shouldn't." Tails said a bit scared.

"Oh yes we are!" Sonic said. He grabbed his brother's wrist and ran with Tails.

Shadow and Amy were living together in an apartment. Sonic found the room and banged on the door.

"Sonic please don't make me ask!" Tails said. Sonic held Tails's wrist tight. The door opened. Shadow was standing there with his usual expressionless face. "What do you two want?" He asked.

"Hey Shadow. Tails here wanted to ask you something." Sonic pulled Tails forward.

"Well what is it you have to ask me? I really don't have time for this. I need to get those invites by four." Shadow said looking at his watch. "Oh well if you're busy then never mind." Tails said and was about to leave.

"Oh no you don't come back here." Sonic said grabbing the fox by one of his tails.

Tails's ears dropped and he went back to facing Shadow. He mumbled his question.

Shadow raised his eyebrow and looked at the fox.

"What did you say?" Shadow asked.

"I said can you help me. I want to ask Cream to marry me but I don't know how." Tails said.

Shadow looked at him. "First of all….do you think you're ready?" Shadow asked. Tails looked at him and nodded. "Then there is reason to ask me for help. Just do what your heart tells you. Sorry but I need to get Amy and those invites." Shadow closed the door and zoomed away. Sonic smiled. "Any ideas now?" He asked.

Tails smiled and nodded. "I better go. Thanks Sonic!" The fox ran down the hallway leaving Sonic still smiling. "Go for it buddy." Sonic said to no one in particular.

Tails was flying around till he reached Cream's house. He landed and knocked on her door.

"Cream it's me!" Tails shouted.

The door opened. A bunny with long ears and creamy fur stood in front of him. "Hello Tails. Come in." Cream was about to walk in when Tails grabbed her wrist.

"Actually I have to ask you question out here. Hold on to me." Tails twisted his tails to make propeller and he was hovering. He picked up Cream bridal style and he flew off to a water fall.

"It's beautiful Tails. What did you want to ask me?" Cream said sitting on the grass. Tails sat by her and pulled out a small box. He handed it to her and smiled. Cream opened it and her eyes widened and a smile was on her face.

"Will you marry me Cream?" Tails asked. Cream looked at him and jumped into his arms.

"Of course I will!" She yelled hugging him. Tails laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Amy!" Cream yelled. She kissed Tails and he kissed her back.

The End

**Yeah I know…..short but to the point ! They look so cute together. Tailsmo fans don't be angry with me.! This was just a random story that popped into my head ! Send in your reviews and any ways to improve. THANKS ! **


End file.
